1982 in music
This is a list of notable events in music from 1982, a year in which Madonna made her debut and Michael Jackson released Thriller, which still holds the title for the world's best selling album. Events January–March *January 15 – K.C. and the Sunshine Band's Harry Wayne Casey is seriously injured in an automobile accident in Miami, Florida. *January 20 – Ozzy Osbourne bites the head off a live bat thrown at him during a performance in Des Moines, Iowa. He thought it was rubber. *January 21 – B. B. King donates his personal record collection, which includes nearly 7,000 rare blues records, to the University of Mississippi's Center for the Study of Southern Culture. *January 22 – Tommy Tucker, writer of "Hi Heel Sneakers", dies of carbon tetrachloride poisoning sustained while finishing floors in his home. *February 13 – A 300-pound (136 kg) gravestone from the grave of Lynyrd Skynyrd singer Ronnie Van Zant is stolen from an Orange Park, Florida cemetery. Police found the gravestone 2 weeks later in a dry river bed. *February 19 - Ozzy Osbourne is arrested after urinating on The Alamo, in San Antonio, Texas. *February 20 – Pat Benatar marries her guitarist, Neil Giraldo on the Hawaiian island of Maui. *February 27 – The D'Oyly Carte Opera Company gives its final performance at the Adelphi Theatre after more than 110 years. *March 3 - The Mamas & the Papas begin a reunion tour with a show in the New York club The Other End. Spanky McFarlane replaces Mama Cass. *March 4 – Frank Zappa's son Dweezil and daughter Moon Unit form Fred Zeppelin. *March 5 – Comedian and Blues Brother John Belushi is found dead of an apparent drug overdose in the Chateau Marmont Hotel in Los Angeles. *March 18 – Teddy Pendergrass is severely injured in a car accident in Philadelphia. Pendergrass's injuries result in him being paralyzed from the waist down. *March 19 – Ozzy Osbourne's lead guitarist, Randy Rhoads, is killed in a freak accident in Leesburg, Florida when the plane in which he is riding buzzes Osbourne's tour bus and crashes into a house. The plane's pilot and a female passenger are also killed. *March 22 – Iron Maiden release The Number of the Beast (album), the critically acclaimed yet controversial album which is often hailed as Iron Maiden's greatest. Christians in the United States went out and bought Iron Maiden's albums (along with those of Ozzy Osbourne's) and burned them in protest to what they thought were Satanic lyrics. This album hit number one in the UK charts. *March 28 – In Los Angeles, David Crosby is arrested for possession of Quaaludes and drug paraphernalia, driving under the influence of cocaine and carrying a concealed weapon. April - August *April 13 - David Crosby is arrested on drug charges for the second time in three weeks when Dallas police catch him preparing cocaine backstage before a show. *April 15 – Billy Joel is seriously injured in a motorcycle accident in Long Island, New York. Joel spends over a month in the hospital undergoing physical therapy for his hand. *April 17 - Johnny Cash hosts Saturday Night Live with Cash and Elton John and his classic band as the musical guests. Cash sings I Walk The Line, Folsom Prison Blues, Ring of Fire and Sunday Morning Coming Down. John sings Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny) and Ball and Chain. The latter would not appear on the NBC show again until 2011. *April 24 – Germany wins the 27th annual Eurovision Song Contest, held in the Harrogate Conference Centre, North Yorkshire, with the song "Ein bißchen Frieden", sung by 17-year-old Nicole. She also records the song in English as "A Little Peace", which becomes the 500th chart-topping single in the UK. *April 26 Rod Stewart is mugged in Los Angeles. Stewart loses his $50,000 Porsche to the mugger, but is not hurt. The car is recovered several days later. *Joe Strummer vanishes, forcing The Clash to postpone their U.K. tour. *April 30 - Influential rock journalist Lester Bangs dies in his New York apartment of an apparent accidental overdose of prescription drugs. *May 14 - The first Prince's Trust charity concert is held at the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham. With The Prince of Wales in attendance, Status Quo, becomes the first contemporary band to play to British royalty. *May 18 - Three weeks after disappearing, Joe Strummer and his girlfriend are found living in Paris, two days after they ran the Paris Marathon. *May 26 – The Rolling Stones open their European tour in Aberdeen, Scotland. *June 11 – Grease 2, starring Maxwell Caulfield and Michelle Pfeiffer (in her feature film debut), is released. *June 16 – James Honeyman-Scott dies of heart failure caused by cocaine intolerance. He was 25 years old. *June 19 – Amy Grant marries Gary Chapman. *July 4 – Ozzy Osbourne marries his manager Sharon Arden in Maui, Hawaii. *July 21 - A second Prince's Trust charity concert is held at the Dominion Theatre in London. Performers include Pete Townshend, Robert Plant, Madness, Phil Collins, Joan Armatrading and Kate Bush. *August 17 – In Langenhagen near Hanover, Germany began the first mass production of the compact disc. *August 18 - Four streets in Liverpool are named after each of The Beatles. *August 31 – Ronnie James Dio plays his final show with Black Sabbath (until 1992). September–December *September 3–5 - The first US Festival is held over Labor Day Weekend near Devore, California. The Police, Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers, Fleetwood Mac, Grateful Dead, Talking Heads and The B-52's are among the many performers. *September 7 – The musical Cats begins its 18 year run on Broadway. *September 22 – The Who begin their only formally announced "farewell" tour in Washington, D.C. *October 1 – The first compact discs appear in music stores in Japan. *October 6 - Madonna's debut single, "Everybody", is released on Sire Records. *November 1 - Blondie the band breakup is announced publicly. *November 5 – The first edition of The Tube is broadcast on Channel 4 in the UK. Guests on the first programme include The Jam, making their last live TV appearance together. *November 21 - Joni Mitchell marries producer and bassist Larry Klein in Malibu. *November 25–27 - The Jamaica World Music Festival is held in Montego Bay, Jamaica. Acts over the three-day festival include Peter Tosh, Rick James, The Clash, Grateful Dead, Aretha Franklin and, in their final show before disbanding, Squeeze. *November 29 – Sena Jurinac appears on stage for the last time, with the Vienna State Opera. *November 30 – Thriller is released by Michael Jackson and goes on to be greatest selling album of all time, with 110 million units sold worldwide. *December 3 – The most successful group of the 1970s, Abba, release their final original single "Under Attack". A split is never officially announced. *December 31 – The eleventh annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with appearances by The Go-Go's, Hall & Oates, Ronnie Milsap, Barry Manilow and Jermaine Jackson. Also in 1982 December *Iron Maiden drummer Clive Burr is fired and replaced by Nicko McBrain formally of the French band Trust. Bands formed See Musical groups established in 1982 Bands disbanded See Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1982 Albums released In the US, the RIAA stated that 2,630 albums, 2,710 cassettes and 2,285 singles were released. #The Name of This Band Is Talking Heads Talking Heads #The Number of the Beast Iron Maiden #Pornography The Cure #Thriller Michael Jackson #The Dreaming Kate Bush #The Goldberg Variations Glenn Gould #Nebraska Bruce Springsteen #Screaming for Vengeance Judas Priest #Hex Enduction Hour The Fall #Bad Brains Bad Brains #1999 Prince #Conan the Barbarian Basil Poledouris #Glassworks Philip Glass #Plastic Surgery Disasters Dead Kennedys #English Settlement XTC #Walk Among Us Misfits #Vs. Mission of Burma #Shoot Out the Lights Richard & Linda Thompson #Peter Gabriel Peter Gabriel #Le quattro stagioni The English Concert/Simon Standage/Trevor Pinnock #Miami The Gun Club #Ambient 4: On Land Brian Eno #New Gold Dream (81-82-83-84) Simple Minds #Hear Nothing See Nothing Say Nothing Discharge #Highway Song Live Blackfoot #Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan James Horner #Restless and Wild Accept #Imperial Bedroom Elvis Costello and The Attractions #Logos: Live at the Dominion - London 1982 Tangerine Dream #Love over Gold Dire Straits #Pagan Altar Pagan Altar #The Eagle Has Landed: Live Saxon #Blackout Scorpions #Milo Goes to College Descendents #Night and Day Joe Jackson #Avalon Roxy Music #So Far Bob Theil #Ceux du Dehors Univers Zero #Big Science Laurie Anderson #Live in London (Live) Deep Purple #The Days of Wine and Roses The Dream Syndicate #Album – Generic Flipper Flipper Published popular music *How Do You Keep the Music Playing? w. Alan Bergman & Marilyn Bergman m. Michel LeGrand. From the film Best Friends. *"key Largo" w.m. Sonny Limbo & Bertie Higgins *"Let's Go to the Movies" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Sandy (Dumb Dog)" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Sign!" w. Martin Charnin w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"St. Elsewhere theme song" m. Dave Grusin *"Up Where We Belong" w. Will Jennings m. Buffy Sainte-Marie & Jack Nitzsche *"We Got Annie" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Where Everybody Knows Your Name" w.m. Judy Hart Angelo & Gary Portnoy, theme from the TV series Cheers *"Without Us" w. Tom Scott m. Jeff Barry, theme from the TV series Family Ties Ballet See List of 1982 ballet premieres Musical films *Pink Floyd: The Wall *Victor/Victoria *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street *Une chambre en ville *Annie *The Pirate Movie *Grease 2 *La bohème *Yes, Giorgio *Camelot Musical television *Sweeney Todd Births *January 6 – Morgan Lander, Canadian musician (Kittie) *January 18 - Joanna Newsom, American musician *January 29 – Adam Lambert, singer, stage actor, American Idol 8 finalist *January 31 – Elena Paparizou, Greek-Swedish singer *February 4 – Kimberly Wyatt, singer (The Pussycat Dolls) *February 16 – Lupe Fiasco, American rapper *April 21 - Lynn Hilary, Irish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Celtic Woman and Anúna) *April 24 – Kelly Clarkson, first American Idol winner *April 30 – Lloyd Banks, African American/Puerto Rican rapper *May 15 – Jessica Sutta, singer from The Pussycat Dolls *June 2 – Jewel Staite, Canadian actress and singer *June 4 – Jin Au-Yeung, Chinese-American rapper *June 14 – Lang Lang, pianist *July 6 – Tay Zonday, American musician, voice actor *July 7 – Cassidy, rapper *July 17 - Natasha Hamilton, (Atomic Kitten) *July 18 – Ryan Cabrera, American musician and TV host *August 28 – LeAnn Rimes, singer Deaths *January 19 - Elis Regina, Brazilian singer, 36 *January 30 Stanley Holloway, English actor and singer, 91 *Lightnin' Hopkins, blues singer, 69 *February 4 - Alex Harvey, rock singer and guitarist, 46 *February 17 – Thelonious Monk, jazz pianist, 64 *February 18 – Nathaniel Shilkret, composer and musician, 92 *February 21 – Murray the K, disc jockey, 60 *February 25 - Chao Yuen Ren, composer, 89 *March 5 – John Belushi, entertainer of The Blues Brothers fame, 33 (drug overdose) *March 19 – Randy Rhoads, guitarist, 25 (plane crash) *March 24 – Aileen Stanley, singer, 84 or 85 *March 26 - Ferdinando Garimberti, violin maker, 88 *March 29 – Carl Orff, German composer, famous for the choral work Carmina Burana, 86 *April 2 – Sam Coslow, songwriter and singer, 79 *May 1 – William Primrose, violist, 77 *May 5 - Cal Tjader, Latin jazz musician, 56 *May 8 – Neil Bogart, owner of Casablanca Records, 39 (cancer) *May 12 - Humphrey Searle, composer, 66 *May 13 - Renzo Rossellini, film composer, 74 *May 15 – Joëlle Mogensen, French singer, 29 (drug overdose) *May 16 – Adriano Correia de Oliveira, Portuguese composer and singer, 40 *May 26 - Nanny Larsén-Todsen, operatic soprano, 97 *May 30 - Leon René, songwriter, 80 *June 15 – Art Pepper, jazz saxophonist, 56 (brain hemorrhage) *June 16 - James Honeyman-Scott, guitarist, 25 (heart failure from cocaine use) *July 9 – Wingy Manone, jazz trumpeter, 82 *July 10 - Maria Jeritza, operatic soprano, 96 *July 15 - Bill Justis, American saxophonist, songwriter, and producer, 55 (cancer) *July 22 - Sonny Stitt, jazz saxophonist, 58 *July 28 – Keith Green, gospel singer, 28 (plane crash) *August 13 - Joe Tex, Southern soul singer, 49 *September 1 – Clifford Curzon, pianist, 75 *September 12 - Federico Moreno Torroba, composer, 91 *September 14 - Christian Ferras, French violinist, 49 (suicide) *September 17 – Manos Loïzos, Greek composer, 44 *September 29 – A. L. Lloyd, folk song collector, 74 *October 4 – Glenn Gould, pianist, 50 (stroke) *October 16 Jakov Gotovac, composer and conductor, 87 *Mario del Monaco, operatic tenor, 67 *October 21 – Radka Toneff, Norwegian jazz singer, 30 *October 29 – William Lloyd Webber, British organist and composer, 68 *November 16 – Al Haig, jazz pianist, 58 *December 2 - David Blue, folk singer, 41 *December 8 - Marty Robbins, country singer, 57 *December 10 - Roy Webb, film composer, 94 Awards Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 1982 Country Music Association Awards icon This section is empty. You can help by adding to it. (December 2012) Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Charts List of No. 1 Hits *Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1982 US Top 40 Hits *Billboard Top 40 of 1982 See also *1982 in music (UK) *Record labels established in 1982 *List of 'years in music' References 1.Jump up ^ Top 10 crazy music myths Category:1982 in music Category:20th century in music